


Unexpected Encounter

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward situations, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peko was trying to spend some quality time with her boyfriend and best friend. Then Hiyoko walked into the room, and she and Fuyuhiko began exchanging swears. Lots and lots of swears.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Saionji Hiyoko, Pekoyama Peko/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Unexpected Encounter

Peko felt content. She strode to an unused classroom where she found Fuyuhiko and Gundham. Fuyuhiko gave her a polite nod while Gundham gave a bright smile. She sat down next to Gundham before pecking his cheek.

Fuyuhiko continued reading his book as Gundham and Peko talked. There conversations were relatively simple. How was your day? Anything exciting happen? The usual.

“Peko, I have a proposition for the two of us. I was wondering if, perhaps later tonight you would come with me to the animal shelter?” Gundham said, face flushed.

Peko offered a warm smile. “I’d love to Gundham. Though I’d have to ask Fuyuhiko first.” she turned to her oldest friend, who shrugged in response.

“Hey, I got no fucking problem with it. You can go right ahead.” he smiled. He turned the page of his book as he went back to reading.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Peko saw the very angry face of one Hiyoko Saionji.

“Fuyuhiko!! You better fucking explain yourself!” she shouted. Fuyuhiko scoffed as he set down his book.

“What the fuck are you talking about? I haven’t done shit.” he spat. Hiyoko marched up to him before glaring at him.

“Your whore of a sister was insulting Mahiru! Tell her to back the fuck off and apologize!” Hiyoko shouted. Gundham’s eyes went wide as he and Peko exchanged nervous glances.

“What the fuck did you just say about her you bitch?!” Fuyuhiko stood up. “What’s a runt like you gonna do about it, huh?”

Hiyoko laughed in his face. “Runt? Look who’s talking. Besides, I hit a growth spurt.” she said proudly.

Fuyuhiko scoffed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, you only grew about ten inches or so. You’re still short as shit. You’re barely taller than me.” True, Hiyoko was roughly 5’0 and, although it wasn’t that much of a development, she still went around flaunting her height and her much larger bust to everyone in class. Even Ibuki and Mahiru were envious of her chest.

Hiyoko crossed her arms. “W-Whatever. So what if I’m short?! It’s worse for guys to be tiny look you!” Hiyoko pointed. Fuyuhiko snarled as he clenched his fists.

“Just shut the fuck up! I don’t even know what you want me to fucking do!” he shouted.

Hiyoko huffed. “Have your stupid slut sister apologize to Mahiru!”

“Please, she’s her own fucking woman. I can’t do shit. Why don’t you ask her yourself?” he shot back.

Peko and Gundham stood up before they slowly made their way out of the classroom. While Peko was more discrete, Gundham rushed to the exit and got out of there as quick as he could.

“You piece of shit! You’re fucking awful!” Hiyoko screamed.

“You’re the fucking worst! I can’t imagine why anyone would ever fucking like you! Your bitchy attitude isn’t doing any fucking favors!” Fuyuhiko shouted.

“Fuck you!”

“Fuck YOU!”

“Eat shit you baby-faced cowardly pussy!”

“Go suck a dick you snot-nosed brat!”

“I um....I’m gonna go.” Peko murmured. She shut the door which only slightly drowned out the loud voices coming from inside.

Peko sighed as she heard insult after insult be thrown at each other. She was pretty sure she heard every curse word in the book.

“Asshole!!”

“Whore!!”

“Ugly bastard!!”

“Annoying twat!!”

Peko shook her head. She looked for Gundham, but saw he was nowhere to be found. Good choice leaving before things got too heated.

“Aggh!! Hey! Get the fuck off of me bitch!” Fuyuhiko shouted.

“What the fuck are going on about shitstain?! You were grabbing me!!”

“Hey! Let go! Fuck off!”

“Asshole! Quit acting like such a fucking baby!”

Peko heard what seemed to be them fighting from inside. She knew she had to intervene before any of them got hurt.

She opened the door, and found the two entangled on the table. Surprisingly though, they weren’t fighting.

Peko’s eyes went wide as she saw Fuyuhiko’s lips melded with the dancers. She moaned into his mouth as he carressed her body, making her gasp.

Hiyoko had her hands on his chest, before moving them to his face where she deepened the kiss. Fuyuhiko tilted his head as he wrapped his arms around her, causing her to shudder with anticipation.

He continued to grope her chest as she let out small whimpers of satisfaction. She then dug her nails into his hair and pulled making him groan.

Hiyoko then sat up before she began unbuttoning his suit. “Fucking....asshole.” she muttered.

Fuyuhiko’s hands shot out as he untied her kimono, before he began messily kissing her shoulders. “Fucking...bitch.”

“God, I hate you so much.” Hiyoko sighed.

“Hate you more.” Fuyuhiko murmured.

Peko closed the door. Not saying a word. She sped down through the halls as her mind went blank.

She found Gundham, and sat down next to him. “Is everything alright?” he asked.

Peko stared in the distance as she numbly nodded her head, trying her best to block out everything she saw. “Yeah. Everything’s fine.”

Gundham adjusted his scarf. “Well....would you like to feed my Dark Devas with me?” he asked. Peko gave a soft smile as she laced her fingers with his.

“Of course. I would want nothing more.”

A little while later, she passed by the classroom she had just been in not too long ago, and saw Hiyoko and Fuyuhiko staring at each other at eye level.

“We will never speak of this again.” Hiyoko said firmly. Her hair was slightly frizzy and she kept patting it down as well as adjusting her kimono so it was covering her neck. Fuyuhiko nodded.

“Never happened. Never fucking happened.” he repeated. He and Hiyoko then walked away from each other while Gundham looked at him in confusion.

“Pardon me? What exactly transpired-“

“Nothing happened.” Fuyuhiko interrupted.

“But Hiyoko was just sayin-“

“Nothing. Happened.” He shoved his hands in his pockets as he sped past them.

Gundham scoffed as he crossed his arms. “He believes he can keep secrets from one such as I?? I shall rain fire down upon him!!”

Peko sighed. “Trust me Gundham, it’s not worth it.” She chuckled as she grabbed Gundham’s hand before heading to to the animal shelter.


End file.
